


La culpa del sobreviviente

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cemetery, Introspection, Jealousy, M/M, Murder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No iba a quedarse, por lo demás.Solo lo que bastaba para estar un poco solo, él y esa lapide, y ese nombre grabado que casi parecía mirarlo.Yaotome Hikaru.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	La culpa del sobreviviente

**La culpa del sobreviviente**

Yuri tomó el encendedor de su bolsillo.

Se quedó absorto unos momentos mirando fijo a la llama, antes de encender el incienso.

Lo puso en el plato bajo la lapide y rezó por unos minutos, teniendo los ojos cerrados.

Solo había sido unos meses.

Cuatro, precisamente.

Y desde que había pasado, cada veinte y uno del mes iba al cementerio para rezar a esa tumba, siempre a la misma hora, nunca llevando flores.

Le había tomado poco para que se volviera en habitud, y ni siquiera podía pensar de no hacerlo ya.

Así como cada vez estaba tradición pedir a Yuya de ir consigo, y estaba tradición oírlo rechazar, melancolía en el tozo de la voz y dolor residuo en el hondo de su mirada.

En ese punto Yuri se encogía de hombros y salía.

Ese día llovía un poco, pero no le importaba mucho.

No iba a quedarse, por lo demás.

Solo lo que bastaba para estar un poco solo, él y esa lapide, y ese nombre grabado que casi parecía mirarlo.

Yaotome Hikaru.

Yuri nunca habría pensado que habría acabado visitando su tumba tan asiduamente, así como cuatro meses antes no habría pensado que Hikaru habría muerto.

Suicidio, la policía había dicho cuando lo habían encontrado sin vida en su cama, víctima de una sobredosis de somníferos.

Ninguno podía creerlo en un primer momento, pero luego habían tenido que aceptar la realidad.

Hikaru no estaba feliz, no lo había sido desde hace tiempo, quizás nunca lo había sido realmente.

Todos habían leído el sentido de culpa en la cara de Yabu y luego en la de Yuya, pero no habían dicho nada.

No habían nada de que culparse, al final, si el destino los había dado de amar personas que no podían ser Hikaru.

No estaba su culpa si Yaotome no había tenido éxito de aceptar su rechazo, más viejo y doloroso lo de Yabu, más fresco y quizás menos sentido también lo de Yuya.

Ninguno quería creer en la hipótesis del suicidio, pero estaba una incredulidad más convencional que sincera.

Todos habían visto sus ojos nublado por la tristeza, lo habían visto sentarse en una esquina de los camerinos cuando estaban juntos, lo habían visto cerrarse en un mutismo impenetrable y luego fingir cuando ocurría que todo fuera bien, con esa alegría demasiado forzada para ser real.

Yuri siempre lo había mirado de lejos, por su parte, nunca preocupándose demasiado.

Y luego lo había visto acercarse otra vez a Yuya, y había visto el mayor obligado a rechazarlo, y recordaba de haber sentido un odio casi cegador por él.

Recordaba el litigio, de haberle dicho sin problemas todo lo que pensaba de él, recordaba de haberle dicho que no tenía el derecho de robar felicidad de otros solo porque no estaba capaz de construirse la propia.

La respuesta de Hikaru había sido adecuada, le había impedido de sentirse culpable, en retrospectiva.

El sonido de su voz y esas palabras, las que le decían que su felicidad no iba a durar, ahora casi lo hacían sonreír.

Aún estaba feliz, Yuri, mientras Hikaru ya no estaba allí.

Y la muerte había borrado el rencor, y casi lo sentía porque había tenido que llegar a tanto para extinguir ese odio que hasta unos meses antes estaba tan malditamente arraigado en él.

Yuri miró otra vez la tumba y la lapide, y el humo del incienso que se levantaba en un hilo preciso enfrente a esa.

Y mentalmente pidió perdón a Hikaru por sus palabras.

Las había pensado, una tras una, y no se arrepentía de habérselas dicho. No estaba tan hipócrita de no pensar mal de un muerto, solo creía que hubiera pagado un precio que no estaba necesario, así como no estaba necesario seguir sintiendo un rencor que no tenía más razón de existir, dado que la persona a que estaba dirigido ya no estaba en esa tierra.

Se arrodilló, acariciando lentamente la piedra fría de la lapide.

Había sido tan estúpido, Hikaru.

Tan atado a personas y principios que había vuelto en manía, tan atado a ese ideal romántico e irrealizable en que había vuelto su vida, sin darse cuenta que no iba a tener su final feliz sino que cuando había sido demasiado tarde.

Chinen cabeceó.

Había pagado el arancel de sus errores y de sus sueños, Hikaru.

Y ahora de él solo quedaba el recuerdo hipócrita de los que involuntariamente le habían hecho daño, no quedaba que la tristeza en sus ojos, como en los de Yuya que ni siquiera tenía la fuerza de salir de casa para ir al cementerio a decirle que lo sentía.

Todo siempre en retrospectiva, y eso Yuri no lo podía soportar.

Siempre había dicho a Yaotome lo que pensaba, sin ocultarle la verdad detrás la pena que sentía por él, porque no lo merecía y no era lo que quería por ellos.

Quería la verdad, Hikaru, quería la verdad para seguir mascarándola con las ilusiones que cobraban vida en su mente.

Nada las había erradicado por allí, ninguna palabra y ningún rechazo y ni siquiera todo ese amor que tenía alrededor y que nunca estaba por él.

Y ninguno, por eso, tenía que sentirse culpable.

Chinen se puso en pie, suspirando.

Por ese mes también, había hecho su parte.

Se fue hacia la salida del cementerio, girándose solo una vez más para mirar la tumba de Hikaru.

Había muerto con esas ilusiones en la mente, Hikaru.

No se había suicidado porque Yabu nunca iba a amarlo o porque Yuya había preferido Yuri a él.

El chico sonrió.

Su sentido de culpa le parecía divertido.

Le parecía divertido verlos quejarse por algo que no tenía solución, y preguntarse si habrían podido hacer algo diferente para no llegar a esa muerte, cuando sabían que si hubieran vuelto atrás habrían hecho los mismos pasos.

Y mirándolos, Yuri seguía disfrutando del recuerdo de la noche cuando había matado a Yaotome Hikaru. 


End file.
